Escarpins
by Lii-chan57
Summary: Quand Kanda s'énerve contre les talons hauts et que ça ne plaît pas à Lenalee...


Titre : "**Escarpins**"

Auteur(e) : Lii-chan57

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino...je ne fais que m'amuser un court instant avec ses perso'

_Note : hum, un petit OS sans prétention, et un peu bête je l'avoue. Pas de pairing dans celui-ci, juste du torturage de Kanda... ;) En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

C'était lors d'une mission pas trop périlleuse, par une belle matinée d'automne, quoiqu'un peu fraîche que notre Kanda national râlait (pour changer).

Après avoir maintes fois demandé son chemin, fait fuir de pauvres villageois appeurés, et tué quelques akumas peu menaçants, le kendoka ne savait toujours pas où il était.

En mission, dans une ville, ça il le savait...Mais pour le reste, rien à voir.

Ayant perdu connaissance lors du chemin avec la jeune Lee, il ne se souvenait de rien. Juste d'une bataille contre un niveau deux qu'il avait tué sans trop de difficulté et d'une partie d'un mur qui s'écroule sur lui et ensuite plus rien. Le seul problème c'était qu'il avait été séparé de son golem et de sa coéquipère qu'il cherchait maintenant.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant un magasin sans trop le regarder afin de se remettre les idées en place, une jeune femme, dans la foule compacte qui l'entourait, lui marcha sur le pied. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci avait des talons. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparu.

Sa colère dissipée, il continua son chemin parmi la masse humaine qui évoluait sans cesse dans la grand-rue.

Malgré son uniforme, il semblait qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'akumas car personne n'était venu l'agresser pour l'instant. Il en était même venu à se demander pourquoi Komui les avait envoyés en mission.

Cependant, les nerfs de Kanda (bien qu'entraîné pour supporter moyashi toute la journée ou presque) commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. Apparemment, être perdu ne suffisait pas à son malheur, il fallait aussi qu'il se fasse marcher sur les pieds toutes les cinq minutes (chose dont il avait horreur, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs...). Qui plus est, seulement par des filles en talons.

Oh, comme il aurait voulu jouer de mugen contre les jeunes filles en question, quitte à passer pour un rustre, mais il doutait d'être bien reçu à l'Ordre s'il le faisait.

Quelques heures plus tard, il décida finalement de laisser tomber ses recherches. Rentrant dans la gare, son pied fut une fois de plus martyrisé. N'y tenant plus, Kanda jura :

- Mais vous pouvez pas faire attention deux minutes ?!! cria-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune personne - qui avait malencontreusement éveillé la colère du kendoka -, avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci n'était autre que...Lenalee.

- Excusez-mo..ah ! Kanda ! Je te cherchais ! fit cette dernière en affichant un sourire désolé.

- Tiens, comme c'est bizarre, moi aussi ! lança ironiquement le brun.

Avant que la chinoise n'ait pu répondre, un train en partance pour Londres arriva.

- Bon, et bien rentrons ! soupira la jeune femme.

Une fois dans leur wagon première classe, le japonais se laissa aller.

- Pourquoi les femmes portent-elles ces foutus talons ? lança-t-il tout haut.

D'abord surprise, la soeur du grand intendant, portant elle-même des talons, répondit :

- Eh bien, c'est un bel accessoire et qui permet d'apprendre à marcher en équilibre.

- Équilibre de mon cul oui ! grogna le japonais en massant son pied meurtri, sans s'apercevoir du changement d'expression de sa coéquipière qui semblait énervée.

- C'est sûr que pour les hommes...commença-t-elle.

- Tch. Tout le monde peut y arriver.

Oh...vraiment ? pensa la jeune fille une idée mauvaise lui traversant l'esprit.

C'est comme cela que Yû Kanda, oui, le Grand Yû Kanda, fut réduit à porter des talons hauts pendant un long mois, décision prise par la chinoise qui avait remplacé toutes ses paires de bottes par de beaux escarpins vernis.

Ce qui fit de lui la risée de la congrégation entière, mais surtout de Lavi et Allen qui s'en donnaient a coeur joie.

Aujourd'hui justement, alors le jeune homme passait à toute vitesse dans un couloir de la congrégation pour ne pas se faire remarquer (ce qui était raté vu le bruit sourd de ses talons), de magnifiques chaussures aux pieds (z'avez déjà vu des chaussures autre part vous ?), et jurant de toutes les atrocités qu'il connaissait, une tête rousse trop connue fonça vers lui.

Celle-ci affichait un air moqueur et d'une voix enjouée demanda :

- Bah, t'as fait quoi du maquillage ?

Avant d'exploser de rire, et de profiter du fait que le kendoka ne puisse pas courir avec de tels escarpins pour s'enfuir.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kanda décida de toujous garder Mugen avec lui, mais surtout, SURTOUT, de faire payer au centuple tout ce qu'il avait subi au rouquin emmerdeur et au moyashi, de la façon la plus horrible qui soit.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et ils la mangeront glacée, foi de Kanda.

FIN

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Alors, pas trop déçu(e) ? _

_J'hésite, mais donnez moi votre avis (que ce soit menaçe de mort ou simple commentaire j'accepte tout), je fais un épilogue ou pas ? ^^_

_M__erci de m'avoir lue !!_


End file.
